Broken Time
by Scarecrow8642
Summary: Everypony knows that Canterlot is a city of the rich and famous, but the side you don't see is the one that hurts the most. For many unfortunate ponies, such as myself, fall into traps made by the Demons that live on the misfortune of others in the "Royal City". This Fan Fiction contains foul language (Censored), Suggestive themes, and Ponies. View digression is advised.


**Part 1: The Train**

Aboard a train heading to the capital city of Canterlot two mares speak to one another. The first mare is grey with a charcoal mane while the other is a mint green color with streaks of mint white in her mane. The grey mare asked, "Hay, Lyra, I've been meaning to ask you something" The mint green pony named Lyra responded, "Sure, Tavi, what's up?" The grey mare replied, "Don't call me 'Tavi', I don't like it." Lyra pouted, "Fine then, Octavia, what's up?" Octavia asked, "Which is better, Cello or Lyre?" Lyra immediately responded, "Lyre" Octavia barked, "Cello".

Back and forth these two mares duked it out in verbal assault when a stranger across the train overheard their argument, and decided to intervene before the mares came to blows. The stranger said, "Excuse me, kind mares, I couldn't help but overhear your argument; and I must put my comment into it." Octavia asked, "Alright, what do you have to say about it kind gentelcolt?" The Colt replied, "The Cello is a fine instrument with fine, smooth, low chords and is best used for a dip in the action of a musical piece. While the Lyre has a large range of chords, if plucked correctly, and is best suited for small bands playing for a decent crowd at a party or bar." Lyra joked, "Well, since you're the expert here, which one is better?" The Colt replied, "Neither is better or worse than the other, each has their pros and cons; and each is suited for different audiences, venues, and formalities." Octavia asked, "What is your name?" The Colt then started back to his seat, "Me? Oh, I'm nopony important."

The conductor entered the train carriage and shouted, "Arriving at Canterlot in one minute!" Octavia, puzzled at the mysterious stranger, got up and picked up her Cello case. Lyra grabbed her Lyre and got up as well. The train stopped at the station and the doors opened. The mysterious colt exited the train first, followed by Lyra and Octavia. As the colt walked up the stairs he turned right, heading for the mid-wealth side of Canterlot. Unfortunately for Octavia, she had a gig at a high-end place near the castle, and she could not pursue the mysterious colt. Octavia said to Lyra, "I wonder who he was…" Lyra replied, "He's probably here for the reconstruction of the middle-class section of Canterlot." Octavia fiddled with the thought in her head. Things just didn't add up on that colt. Octavia commented, "A colt with that amount of knowledge on music working on construction just doesn't add up… Something is awry about that colt." Lyra put her hoof on Octavia's shoulder and said, "Stop over thinking it, he's gone now, we probably will never see him again!" Octavia let out a sigh and said, "Yeah, you're probably right." The two mares went off in the direction of the castle.

**Part 2: Broken Time**

The mid-class part of Canterlot was being rebuilt to accommodate the influx of ponies trying to move in. Many fortunes were made in the construction business, and the building never ended! Broken Time, a nopony from Flankfurt, had just gotten off the train to Canterlot in hopes of a new life; far from the cold and poverty of Flankfurt. Flankfurt was in the southern part of Germaney, but was her coldest city; nothing grew, ponies went hungry on a daily basis, heavy snow year round, and massive inflation caused most to fall into poverty. Broken Time had a prosperous life in Flankfurt, his father had his own building and business in sales at 245 Fubar Street; in the city center, but he nothing left after his parents and sister died in a building collapse of his father's company. The building collapse was two years ago, he was now 18 and ready to take on his role in society. After exiting college in an extraordinary time, merely getting his doctorate in science degree in only 3 years! He was the best in his class and even excelled at tinkering and construction of fine machinery, his entire life was ahead of him, and he was going to make the best of it.

A few hours later he got denied a job at the last available construction site, he set off to the shops and smiths in the shop district to see if he could scrounge up some work there only to find no openings for somepony with his talents. As night approached he had no job, no money, and no home; he was (pardon my french) screwed. Broken Time, the great doctor from the University of Flankfurt, who had the highest academic award size in the history of Germaney was now living in a box, in an alleyway. Oh the irony. That was when a… larger pony walked past and stopped, checked Broken Time out, and said, "Say, you look like you're in a pinch, kid." Broken Time, who had a voice of a teenager with a pinch of a German accent, said "Ja, I've looked everywhere, and nopony needs my expertise." The larger pony said, "Well, I've got an opening at my one of my facilities, you'll be fed, housed, kept clean, and paid as long as you do the work." Broken Time then said immediately, "You've got a deal!"

The large pony pulled a contract out and said, "Sign here." Broken Time took the pen, that was teleported from Celestia knows where, and signed without reading the contract. The larger pony said with a deeper voice, "Follow me." Broken Time then questioned what was on that contract, he read part that said, "Tips earned through performances must be subject to a 'Tax' of 10%" He then wondered what 'Performances" meant. They entered a strip club called "Hosey Dosey" and the horror of what he just signed kicked in. The large pony said, "Call me 'Boss' and you work for me now."

**Part 3: The Roommate**

Boss opened a door to a room with two twin beds and some rather gimpy cloths on the ground and said, "This is your new room, get use to it." As Broken Time stepped in, he noticed the smell of urine; that and the fact that parts of the wallpaper was peeling off exposing the drywall behind, parts of the ceiling had cracks in them from… lets not linger on what caused those cracks, and the other bed had a body impression in it. It was disgusting in there.

If you couldn't tell by now, Broken Time is me, I'm the narrator of this story and I HATE talking about myself in the third-pony so I'm going to switch this up and go to first-pony.

I asked with a nervousness in my voice, "What are my hours?" Boss replied, "From 9p.m. to 4a.m." I then lowered my head realizing that I had to 'work' very soon. Boss closed the door as I let out a sigh of depression. I hear a voice yell out from the bathroom, "Who goes there!?" A mare by what I can tell, I reply, "Your new roommate." The mare yells, "The Great And Powerful Trixie needs no roommate!" I joked, "Are you stuck in character, or are you actually like that?" Trixie popped out of the bathroom in a robe with her mane wrapped in a towel upon her head and said, "What is that supposed to mean?!" I chuckled and asked, "Do you use that tone of voice to please your customers, or do you actually act like that?" Trixie appeared as if she was staring a hole straight through my face and said, "I…" She stops staring and continues, "I don't mean to act like that… It's just when I get surprised, or if I have too much faith in myself." I sense a feeling of similarity in our situations and ask, "You don't like working here, do you?" Trixie said, "Well, I needed the money, and nopony would take Trixie in for a job"

At that moment I realized that 'Boss' preyed on those who couldn't find jobs in the city. His maniacal charm made him irresistible for those whose luck didn't find them in the job market. He might be the perfect example of a Demora. I then said, "Well, I sorta had the same problem… I spent all morning looking for a job and I got jack squat for an offer." Trixie then said, "And then 'Boss' swooped in with an offer you couldn't refuse?" I perked my ears up and said, "Ja, exactly what happened." Trixie exclaimed, "That little Demon! He's gone too far!" I curiously asked, "Why has he gone to far?" Trixie angrily said, "Everypony but me has a dancing partner…" I connected the dots pretty quickly and I felt my testicals reced into my body at the speed of Clint Eastwood. I said, "S-so… that means…" Trixie then snapped, "Listen! Let's get one thing straight, this is a JOB, this is strictly for money, not enjoyment! Understood?" I feel my life being endangered, but it was slightly arousing. I replied, "Yes, mam." Trixie said, "Good, and it's Lulamoon." I ask, "That your stage name?" Trixie replied with a sigh, "No, thats my last name, were not on a first name basis yet." She brushed past me and put on some blue stockings with light blue stars and mage hats on them, she then took the towel off her head to reveal a flowing light blue mane that matched the stars and hats on her stockings.

I realized I had not introduced myself to her, I felt so rude. I quickly say, "Oy vey, I haven't introduced myself" Trixie said, "Was wandering if you were going to do it at all." I then say, "My name is Broken Time, you can call me 'Crow'." Trixie jokingly asked, "Is that your stage name?" I didn't reply to that question, just gave her the cold shoulder. Trixie got done preparing herself and said, "Time for practice." My pupils turn pinhead size as a mutter, "Wuh?" Trixie snapps, "We have to practice the routine so we don't look like two walruses flopping around on the stage!" I chuckle. Trixie sighs and says, "Well, I guess that one was funny but I'm serious about practice." I then wondered how dirty the dance would get…

An hour later me and Trixie were done with the short routine. Trixie said, "You seem prepared for tonight" I had bruises on my hind leg joints and I bloodied my nose on the pole. I said with a nasally voice, "I've got bruises on my knees and a bloody nose…" Trixie replied, "Crowd pays extra for blood" I gulp and say, "Oy vey, how sick are these B*yay*ds?" Trixie looks as if she was having a bad flashback and said, "Think of the most perverted, dirty, dark pony you've met and multiply it by ten…" I muttered in shock, "Gee…" Boss walks in with a gimpy harness, throws it at my hooves, and said, "Suit up, you two are on in ten"

**Part 4: The Mares**

Octavia had just played at one of the biggest gigs ever scheduled by the Ponyville Musicians Guild, and she played her heart out. Lyra was ecstatic on the success of the gig, even commenting, "I bet they'll beg us to come back!" on their way to the hotel Lyra asked, "Hay, Octavia, can we stop by a club before we go back? Ya know, to celebrate our success!" Octavia submitted and nodded yes to the mint green mare. Lyra jumped with joy and shouted, "Ooh! That one!" Octavia noticed the sign and said, "Lyra, thats a strip club" Lyra pouted, "Oh come on! Pllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Octavia sighed and said, "You know I don't swing that way, Lyra." Lyra pouted again, "Come on! Bon Bon won't ever use my foam fingers anymore, she says they're creepy." Octavia looked at her in concern and said, "Yes, Lyra, foam fingers are creepy…" Lyra muttered, "Only to you…" Octavia gave in and said, "Fine, if that's how you get off…" Lyra jumped in joy and ran in, Octavia slowly walked in after the over excited mare.

In the club there was a long 'runway' with poles up and down it, at the end there was a small stage circles on each side of the runway, making it look like a p*yay*is. Lyra and a whole load of young stallions and mares sat around the stage where two ponies danced together. Octavia sat at the bar and ordered their finest wine. An announcer shouted over the intercom, "Fillies and gentlecolts, prepare to be amazed! The untameable Trixie now has a partner who can keep up with her fast style! This new arrival is only known by one name, Crow!" Octavia sighed and looked towards the stage and, to her surprise, was the mysterious colt from the train ride in! She noted how unhappy he looked and made the assumption that he'd had problems finding a job, then resorted to any job. Octavia thought, "That poor soul… so much knowledge wasted on some mindless ho*yay*ny colt's enjoyment…"

At that moment Octavia made her way to Lyra to get her out of there and back to the hotel room. Lyra said, "No way! Im in love with these two! Im gonna see if they can follow us to our room!" Octavia replied, "Only the colt!" Lyra, in shock, said, "Octavia! You dirty little…" Octavia, realizing what she just said, tried to defend herself by saying, "No, not like that! That's the colt from the train!" Lyra looked closely at the colt dancing with Trixie and gasped, "Oh my gosh! It is him! We have to" The announcer blasted over the intercom, "Just a reminder, there are no 'Take Me Homes', dancers are not allowed to leave on a poy's request." Lyra shouted, "Dang!" Octavia took Lyra by the hoof and said, "Let's get out of here!" Lyra agreed and they walked out the doors.

**Part 5: The Showers**

I walked with a limp next to Trixie and said, "I think I dislocated my knee." Trixie jokingly said, "Just rub some dirt on it." We walked down the corridor and entered a locker room area with a sign that said "Mares" and pointed left… There was no "Gentlecolts" sign. I asked, "Where's the colt's side?" Trixie chuckled and said, "You have to share it with us." I gulp and say, "Isn't that against the law or something?" Trixie replies, "His business, his rules…" As we enter the lockers I see "Crow" written in a plate on one, right next to Trixie's. We take off our gear and set it in the lockers shut them and head to the showers.

We both seemed to be almost panting due to our overheating bodies, both of us were sweating more water than we seemed to intake at the beginning of the day. Trixie bolts to a little corner with a wall covering it up, I wonder why she had ran so quickly to that little section when I heard one of the dancers, Neon Stars, say, "Boy 'o boy, where's that new guy?" Stockings, another dancer, commented "Yeah, where is he? It's been forever since I've been rubbed all the wrong ways." I feel my testicals reced into my body at the speed of Clint Eastwood… again. I quickly bolt to the corner Trixie disappeared to. Trixie is just starting the water and says, "What are you doing here?!" I hush her and say, "I don't want to get molested by those other dancers, they scare me." Trixie chuckles and says, "Oh they're harmless." Big Betzy, one of the oddity dancers, shouts, "Oh Crow, where are you?" Both me and Trixie's pupils shrink to pea size and we stare at eachother. Trixie whispers, "Ok, you can hide here with me." I get on the floor and kiss her hooves while thanking her for her generosity.

An hour later the showers go quiet. Me and Trixie both peek around the corner to see if the coast is clear. Nopony but us, good. We walk out to our lockers and grab our gear for washing. We both make our way to the laundry room where we start the wash cycle. Trixie asked, "So, what's your story?" I told her the gist of it, and when I told her I had a Doctor's degree in only 3 years her jaw about dropped to the floor. I then asked, "What's your story?" Trixie says, "Well, I was born and raised here in Canterlot. One day I'm showing off my magic and I get my cutie mark. I knew my destiny was to show the world my magical capabilities. Untill I get to a town called Ponyville, this mare by the name of Twilight Sparkle ruins my show with her friends… they threw me out… and with no money left, I had to sell my show cart… I worked on a rock farm for a month, got laid off, then ended up here…" I merely muttered, "Gee…" A dinging noise came from both machines, we retrieved our laundry and headed to our room. There was no dresser so clothing pretty much went anywhere you wanted it. I hung mine on a nail holding the peeling wallpaper on the wall. Celestia just rose the sun up as me and Trixie went to sleep. I came in here not knowing the horrors that await me, little did I know I would find a friend…

**Part 6: The Climax**

A month of a constant routine of; dance, shower, wash clothes, sleep, repeat, made the bond between me and Trixie only stronger. We discovered that we have more in common than two peas in a pod. We'd felt that we have done well for ourselves, taking in the largest sum of tips than all the others combined. We were a hit, but Boss did not enjoy the decrease of income from the other dancers. One day he finally snapped, "Such a disgrace! All of you!" he barked, "You should all be bringing in as much as Trixie and Crow!" Fluttering Fillies, a dancer whom I'd consider one of my friends, quietly said, "Um… Boss, I… I don't think the crowd likes us anymore. W-we just need some…" Boss stared into her soul in an attempt to seal it completely; but, she continued, "Some time… To let the hype of them go down…" Boss took this as a personal offence and barked, "That's no excuse to not make money!" and proceeded to flip a table. Boss stood as if he was going to beat them all, which by contract he could, then he finally said, "All of your pays… Bring them here… NOW!" The other dancers brought up their weeks pay and went back to where they were previously standing. Boss barked, "Your's as well Trixie and Crow…" We proceed to place our pay on his now flipped desk. Boss calmly said, "Due to the lack of funds, I'm denying tip pay to any dancer for the next month." My lips arose to a smirk. Boss shouted, "What's to smile about boy?" I calmly said, "You just invalidated your contract to all of us." Boss, in a state of shock, asked, "What?" I pulled out my contract (A carbon copy of the others) and said, "Paragraph 19, line 4. If, by any circumstances, the signer of this document is denied payment by the contract holder; the contract is terminated." Boss stood there with an eye twitch. I proceeded, "Were ALL free. Let's get out of here" I take a few steps and here a loud bang accompanied by screams from the other dancers. Boss stood with a shotgun that had smoke coming from the barrel, Fluttering Fillies laid on the ground with a hole in her head and brains on the wall. Boss shouted, "Nopony leaves the room without signing my new contract, ya hear!" A hairpin trigger in me snapped and I bolted into action, bringing out my 3 throwing knives, I crafted from empty soda cans, and threw them at Boss's face. All three hit their mark, one in each eye and one in the center of his cranium. He was dead, and we were all free. But, all of it for a price, Flutters was dead… One of my only friends was dead… I personally crafted a coffin for her and buried her myself, crying the entire time… I bought a large bouquet of flowers and set them on her grave, all the rest of the girls did the same. Polly, Flutter's dance partner, burst into tears when she set her flowers on the grave. Though I always found her to be abusive to her, I comforted her. She said only one thing to me, "I wish I would have been nicer…" I cried a bit when she said that; because, at that moment, I knew she never wanted to be abusive to her. I stayed a few hours after the funeral was over, Trixie came to me and said, "We need to go, the train leaves in 15 minutes." We headed for the train without sharing a word, once we got on the train I simply asked, "Where we goin?" Trixie quickly replied, "Ponyville, I've got an old score to settle…"


End file.
